From an Unlikely Place
by Lady BlackImage
Summary: Niko helps out a prostitute twice. Second time they meet, Niko invites her to stay at his apartment temporary. rated M to MA for adult themes, swearing, drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**This story happens after the Revenge ending. **

**Declaimer: ****All characters in this are own by Rockstar games except for the OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just another typical night in Liberty City, people walking to night clubs, buying food at the street vendors and prostitutes looking for someone to pick them up.

An almost drunk Serbian was severing in and out the rushing traffic with several police cars following close behind him.

"Pull over now!" a cop shouted over the loud speaker

" You only making worse by running!" shouted a second cop over another loud speaker

"Fuck off!" shouted the drunk Serbian, he got out a SMG and started to shower the police cars with bullets.

It hadn't been Niko's day since the day Kate McReary was shot down about 8 mouths ago, since then life was a living hell. Ever since he arrived in America nothing went his way, he had to work with some unsavoury people to earn money for his cousin, Roman, who just kept gambling it away online and at sometimes private clubs run by mobsters.

He kept shooting and driving through the traffic, a few times he crashed into other cars on the road. His only chance was to drive through Middle Park and then he might get out of the police's site, drove into one of the entrances of the Park and sped towards the Libertonian. He drove his car with great difficultly, the grass was coursing the car to slow down, he done a sharp turn soon he saw a few homeless people. The car eventually came to a stop by crashing into light-pole, by the time that happened the police lost him.

"Fuck this" he open the car door and stepped out staggering.

He lent up against the car and sunk to the grass, he grabbed the bottle of vodka that was on the car floor, he took a swig of it but it was empty. "Fuck!" he through the empty bottle of vodka, it shattered into a thousands of pieces against the footpath.

"I told you I'm not gonna do this any more!"she shouted

"As long you live with me, you're gonna be doing it for a long time" the man grabbed he by her jacket.

"Then I'll leave you!" she gave him a sharp kick in the groin.

He wince in pain on the ground "You fucking bitch"

She turn to run but he grabbed her ankle.

"You son of bitch!" with her free leg she crushed his hand with the heel of her boot.

"Oooowwww!"

After Niko had sobered up a bit, he sworn he could hear two people arguing, a female and a male.

A woman in high-heeled boots ran past followed by an Albanian man armed with a pistol.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she shouted

"You'll pay for what you did to my hand, you bitch!" the Albanian cock his gun with his good hand.

The woman heels sunk into the soft grass has she ran but then she tripped over onto her face, she pushed herself up and turn herself right side up. But by this time the Albanian had court up to her, she had a look of fear on her face, she scrambled backwards.

Niko couldn't believe what he was seeing _How could do he that to that woman_, he struggled up onto his feet _I won't let that happen again!_. Images of is father beating is mother flashed in his mind. _I will not let that happen again! _He picked up his gun.

"Leave me alone!" tears were rolling down her face.

"You stupid Slavic bitch" the Albanian pointed the gun at her face

"Leave the fuck her alone" Niko pointed his SMG at the Albanian.

The Albanian turned around to face Niko.

"Lookie what we have here folks, a fucking drunken Serb" smirked the Albanian

Niko just walked towards him "I said, leave the fuck her alone!" his gun was pointed at the Albanian's chest.

The Albanian just laugh out loud.

"Don't fucking test me, you fucking prick" Niko walked closer to him has he steadied his gun at him, Niko might be a bit drunk still but he could still handle gun well.

"You're serious" he aimed his gun at Niko.

The two men stood there in silent, waiting for one of them to fire the first shot.

The Albanian cocked his gun again, Niko knew this was his chance to fire since the Albanian's hand was injured. He aimed at his shoulder, press down on the trigger slowly and fired the bullet at his shoulder.

The woman's eyes were wide open in shock "Shit, Michael" she couldn't believe it this drunken Serbian was helping a woman like her.

Michael (the Albanian) held his bleeding shoulder with his gun hand "You fucking bastard" he narrowed eyes at the Serbian who shot him, he aimed again at him.

Without a second thought, Niko shot the gun out of Michael's hand.

"Fuck!" cried out Michael, he looked it his hand. The second bullet went right through his hand, he fell to his knees in pain.

Niko walked right up to him, grabbed him by his jacket, pulled up close to his face and said "Do you think it's fun by beating up defenceless woman, eh? If I see you beating another woman again, I'll cut off you're cock and feed it to you!" he pushed him back to the ground.

The woman who was in shock just stared at the bloodied Michael struggle to his feet and walked away from the area in a drunken like state but she got more of a fright when the Serbian walked up to her. He crouched down to her level.

"Are you ok?"

She was frighten, she scramble further away from him.

Niko stood back up so he didn't scare her again.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you?"he said softly has let out his hand towards the frighten woman.

She stared at his hand for a few minutes then her eyes traveled to his eyes, seeing if he was genuinely trying to help her and it was the same look as her father when her was trying to help her so she took his hand. He helped her to her feet.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem"

"Ooww" She winced in pain as she tried to put down her right foot, she had twisted her ankle when she tripped over.

Niko automatically wrapped his arm by her shoulders to support her.

"Shit, how I'm gonna get home now? I can't even walk to Middle Park Station." tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hey it's ok, I'll drive you home." he grabbed her arm and placed it around his shoulders.

"You sure, you look kinda drunk"

"I'm fine"

They walked to Niko's car which was pretty smashed up in the front, he helped her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the car door for her and helped her to sit down on the car seat.

"Take off your boot" said Niko

"What!" a look of disgust appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert."

"Oh, ok" she unzipped her boot starting from the almost top of her thigh, down to her ankle. She bent over to pull off her boot and placed it on the floor of the car.

He knelt down to the ground to examined her foot, it was swollen and purplish bruise had appeared.

"It's a little bruise but you should be fine"

"Thank you"

He walked the driver's side of the car and got in.

"So, where do you what to go for this evening?" said Niko with a hint sarcasm in his voice.

She giggled. " Bohan, Little Bay." she finally said after a few minutes.

"Ok, Bohan, Little Bay it is." He started the car and drove towards the road.

"I do not even know your name." Niko asked, when they gain some distance from Middle Park.

"It's Melody Alanovic. And you?"

_So she of Yugoslavian descent_. "Niko Belic"

"Nobody" she huffed

"What?"

"Niko means Nobody, does it?"

"Yes. You Serbian? Croatian? Bosnian?"

"Part Croatian" she said unenthusiastically

"You not proud of it? Being part Croatian, I mean"

"Yes and No. Yes, because of my father; he was a good man and No because of what Croatians did in the wars"

There was a few minutes of silence.

A shrill ringing of a phone broke the silence, it was Melody's phone. She dug through her jacket pockets, found her phone. She looked at it and push cancel. "Fucking prick" she mumbled.

From the body language and what she said, it was the Albanian named Michael who called her.

Niko was going to say something about but decided against it, the look on her face wasn't very pleasant.

25 minutes later, they arrived at the destination she said.

Melody put her boot back on and opened the car door.

"Will you be fine here?"

"Yep. My apartment isn't far from here" she stepped out of the car "Hvala" (Thank you)

That was a shock to Niko. _So she speaks Croatian _He thought as he watched her walk down the street.

His phone started ringing. He looked at the phone, it was Roman.

"Hi Cousin, it me. We should go eat together"

"Sure I'll go eat with you. Pick you up in a hour"

"It's a date, see you soon"

* * *

**This is the first story I ever posted so please be nice and no flaming me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: All characters are owned by Rockstar games except for the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 2

Niko arrived back at his apartment at Northwood (Playboy X's old apartment) finally after about 3 hours at the Superstar Café, it was always took longer with Roman than his other friends. He was such a pig when it came to food.

He walked to the kitchen to look for a bottle of vodka, he did eventually found one in the back of one cupboards. He got a glass from the sink and pored the vodka into the it.

Niko sat down on the large couch. He just stared at the glass.

"He's right. I got to stopped doing this to myself"

* * *

2 hours ago...

"Cousin, you got drunk again?" said Roman between bites of his food.

"So?"

"So, you going to end up like our fathers?"

"No!" Niko slammed his fists on the table.

The noise of his fists against the table made everyone nearby looked at them.

"You're coursing a scene, Cousin."

"Just shut up!" he got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Roman moved out of chair, walked over to the register to pay the bill. Then he followed his way-ward cousin out the restaurant. He found him in the alleyway next to the restaurant with one arm out towards the wall and palm out flat.

Niko was trying to calm down. Life hadn't been the same since Kate was taken away from him. He just wanted to forget that day and the only way he could forget was at the bottom of a glass.

"Cousin?" said Roman

"I couldn't do anything to save her."

"Stop blaming yourself, Niko."

Niko turned around to face Roman. "It's my fault she's dead!"

"It's not your fault she's dead! It was Pegorino's fault."

"I was meant to protect her" Niko bowed his head

Roman place an arm round Niko's shoulder. "I'll drive you home." He and Niko walked back to the car. "You got to stop doing that to your to yourself man"

* * *

Niko chuckled at the thought of Roman being right about something. He placed the glass of vodka

on the coffee table.

Maybe he should work at the cab depot or for Phil again.

Niko glanced at the clock on the dvd player, it's was 4:15 am.

"I better get to bed" he walked to the bedroom.

He woke up in the afternoon. Since he had nothing else to do that day, he decided to watch some t.v.

All that was on was some old re-runs of I'm Rich and Medicate Me and there wasn't good movies on the Movie channels.

About 9.30pm, night had fallen on Liberty City.

Niko thought about calling one of his friends. Packie said going out of Liberty City for a couple of months and Brucie had got himself a steady girlfriend, she was a fitness fanatic like Brucie, so he won't be hanging with either of them.

He picked up his phone and called Dwayne go to play pool.

"Hey Dwayne it's Niko, wanna go and play pool?"

"I haven't heard from for awhile, thought you gone got thrown pen or something. Sure I'll play pool with you"

"I'll be there within the hour"

Niko walked out of the apartment, got in his Cognoscenti and drove to Dwayne's Place.

After a few rounds of pool (Niko won once), he drove Dwayne back home.

"It was nice hangin' with Niko, your a good friend."

Niko decided to take a drive down Grummer Rd and Walnut Way, not for a hooker but to take in the smell of the water, it was some what relaxing and he really need to clear his head.

Half way down Walnut Way, he notice a woman and a man. Thinking it was just another lowlife picking up a hooker for some late night action, so he just drove pass them. Next he heard a shrill sound of a gun shot.

"You fucking prick!" cried a woman voice

Niko slammed on the break and put the car in reverse.

"Michael you kurac!" (dick)

"Speak English you Slavic whore" he walk towards her with a fist clenched

"Jebi se" (fuck you) she said, backing away from him as fast has she could with an injury to the shoulder.

A sound of a car door opening was heard near by.

"Your an American ain't you? So speak English" Michael pulled back his fist.

Niko couldn't believe what he was seeing, was he going to really hit the woman? He recognised the man from before, it was the Albanian scumbag Michael. He got out his Glock 17 from his jacket pocket and aimed it at the Albanian's leg. Slowly he push the trigger of the gun and fired a shot at the Albanian's leg.

"Ahhh!" cried out Michael, he was shot in the knee cap and maybe shattered.

Michael fell to the ground.

Melody laughed a little at him but the gun shot wound prevented her from laughing further, she clenched a hand on the shoulder.

"Shit, that's going to leave a scar"

Niko walk up to her "You okay?"

"I'll be fine" she looked at him "Your the Serb who helped me last night. Niko Belic wasn't it?"

"Yes" he smiled a little.

"I've would of shot him sooner or later one of these days, he was such a kurac. Do mind if you take back to Little Bay in Bohan?"

"Sure, but why go back there? Shouldn't I take you to hospital first?"

"I ain't gonna die from a gun-shot in the shoulder, besides I have to get my stuff from the apartment before he comes to"

Both walked to Niko's car which was parked a couple metres away.

Niko headed towards the Northwood Heights Bridge. When they were on the bridge Niko asked her a question "Where did you learn Croatian from?"

Melody was a little shocked but surprise. "My father. He taught me, my sister and both of my brothers because my grandparents, his parents, didn't speak English very good"

"You must know Croatian good, you called him a dick and said fuck you"

Her face turned bright red. "You understood that" she stared at a place on the dashboard.

He chuckled "Serbian and Croatian are almost the same, that why I could understand"

"I know that, my Aunt Anica married a half-American/half Serbian who spoke Serbian"

Now they were on the Northern Express way, the conversion continued...

"She born here or Croatia?"

"Here in the U.S in the Midwest, my Uncle Goran and my father were born in Croatia on the island Cres" it was weird, she could open up to him real easily she rarely open up to people like this but there was something about him.

"I had a friend named Goran"

"It was the war, was it?" her eyes had soften

"Yes" his voice was a tiny bit strained with emotion

"Wars are horrible things, they can create monsters, turn families and friends against each other"

"Sounds like you know about wars"

"My djed Luka and his brothers were in World War II as soldiers; it had broken him. He had killed people, some were his cousins. He came to America as soon as he could, my father was 7 at the time. And why I know about wars"

"Wow" he wasn't expecting her to say that

Niko stopped the car at a pretty shabby apartment building, it looked like it been worn by age.

Melody got out of the car and walked in the building.

20 minutes later, she reappeared in a fresh outfit (not as revealing like before), faded jeans, a purple camisole top with wedge sandals and a bandage warped around the bullet wound. She was carrying a large black bag, it was heavy and the excruciating pain in her shoulder didn't help.

Seeing that, Niko got out of the car to help her. He walked over to her.

"Let me help with that" he took the bag out of her hands

"Hvala" (Thank you)

"Nema problema" (No problem) He opened the boot of the car and place the bag in.

"Ti si takav gospodin" (You're such a gentleman) she giggled and walk to the passenger's side door.

"Funny" he walked to the driver's side.

"Which funny? Weird funny or ha ha funny"

"Both"

"What, your not such a gentleman then" open her door and sat down.

"Sometimes" he done the same.

"Nah, your eyes says something different"

"Your a very strange girl"

"Yep, sometimes I am" She laughed.

He laughed too, her laugh was some what infectious. That a type of girl he should go out with or at least get to know her a little bit more.

"Before we go, what's your destination?"

"I haven't thought about, was supposed get an apartment first before I was gonna leave Michael"

"So your homeless!"

"It's no biggie, I've been homeless before but I don't go back where I was before"

"You can stay with me"

"What! You sure I won't be imposing on you, what if you want bring back a girl back to your..."

"Don't worry, I have no girlfriends"

"But I'll stay until I find an apartment"

Niko started the car and drove towards the apartment in Northwood.

They both arrived at the apartment and both got out the car.

Niko walked to the back of the car, open the boot and got out Melody's bag. He walked in the apartment building, Melody followed him close behind.

The security guard at the desk lobby said 'Hello' as they both walked to the elevator, Niko push the button to open the doors, they both stepped in the elevator. He push the button for the penthouse.

"Your bag heavy. What have you got in it?" said Niko switching to the other arm.

"Just the usual stuff" she answered has she checked herself out in the polish steel panels.

"Like what?"

"Like clothes, my makeup, shoes, hair-dryer, hair straighter/curler, a couple of hand bags and some cash I've been stashing away" she turned around to face him

"Shit, I didn't even bring that much from Serbia, only brought a few personnel items over"

The elevator stopped at the top floor and the door opened. He got his keys out his pocket and opened the second set of doors. They stepped in the apartment.

Niko put her bag down near the large coach.

"It's fancy but it's filthy at the same time" she glanced around the large room

"I wasn't expecting company"

She walked into the kitchen area, she had notice the dozen of empty bottles of alcohol.

"Your an alcoholic" she picked a bottle

"I guess so. About 8 months ago I lost someone I cared for"

"I've been there before" she closed her eyes as though she was remembering and clenching a small silver cross from around her neck.

"Who did you lose?"he walked up behind her

"My father, he died 13 years ago. I was a junkie for 9 years to forget about it along with other things"

"9 years to forget"

"That doesn't matter now. I've been clean for a year and I can shed the prostitute gig once and for all"

"Your are...were a prostitute"

"I was tricked into it by a ex-boyfriend and being a junkie didn't help. But that's in the past now"

She felt his hands on her shoulder, did she picked the wrong guy again? Thoughts flooded her mind, her heart started racing, she prepared herself what she thought might happen.

Niko felt her shoulders tense up "Let have a look at your shoulder?"

Melody sighed with relief "Oh, sure. Where shall I sit?"

"On the couch"

She proceeded to the couch and sat down.

He glanced at the bandage, there was a patch of blood.

"You mind if I take of the bandage?"

"Go ahead"

He unravelled the bandage, blood was oozing from the bullet wound. With a clean towel from the bathroom, he lightly placed pressure on the wound but in no time the towel turned white to blood red.

"The bullet still in, is it?"

"I didn't have time to take it out"

He strolled into the kitchen, opened a draw and picked up a knife. He came back to her.

"This going to hurt"

With the point of the knife, he dug into the wound.

She cringed sightly as he the knife in. This was nothing she been in worse pain before. She could hear the sound of fresh and the steel of the knife grinning against the bone and the pain was worse than the sound.

Finally the bullet flew onto the coffee table in front of them both. Niko first soaked some cotton wool with some disinfectant to clean the wound, next he neatly switch the wound and last he put fresh bandages on. Melody examined Niko's handy work.

"You're good"

"Thanks"

She rose from the couch and began to walked around the apartment, glazing at the items in the apartment. _I've been here before _pausing at the french doors. The morning sun was rising over the grey clouds. She gave a yawn, covering her mouth as she did.

"I guess you're tired" She turned around

She came up to him, studying his face "You too. It looks like you haven't slept in months"

"I guess I haven't" He learned one thing about her, she's was observant of the most obvious things.

"Where shall I sleep?"

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"You sure?" Second thing he learned, she was considerate of others. Very unusual for someone who lives in Liberty City.

"It's not a problem, I've fallen asleep many times on the couch"

"Oh" she peaked around the corner of the wall dividing the bedroom from the lounge; it was the bedroom on the other side. Niko walked in the room.

"Come" he said. She glanced at him with distrust in her eyes and slight fear too. Slowly she stepped into the room. "You okay?"

She almost jumped "I'm fine" attempting to keep herself calm. He opened up the wardrobe and grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

"I'll get your bag" He walked out the room, placed the blankets and pillow on the couch, grabbed her bag and came back in the room, placing it close to the bed. "Mmm, thanks"

"My pleasure" He walked out of the room.

Melody sat down on the large double bed, she took off her shoes neatly placing them at the foot of the bed. Before laying down on the bed, she back the chocolate blanket and got in, pulling up the cover to her just over her chest. She drifted into sleep.

Niko had gotten himself comfortable on the couch, his head on the pillow and cover over him. Began to wonder want it going to like living with this girl, this strange girl he just met a day ago. Did he do the right thing in letting her stay here? He fell asleep wondering.

* * *

**A/N: djed is grandfather in Croatian. In later chapters there will be more Croatian and Serbian. **

**I hope this chapter is not to long. Well, review and no flaming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: All characters are owned by Rockstar games except for the OC's**

**A/N: This chapter has Spanish, Croatian and Serbian, the English translation is in brackets. Warning: there will be some racial slurs  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

That afternoon, Niko woke up to a wonderful smell wafting through the apartment, an almost familiar sent. He sat up and turned his attention of the woman in the kitchen. Was Melody in the kitchen? She looked somewhat different from before, his eyes up and down her body, she had nice round bottom and long legs underneath them, waist was curved nicely. She turned in his direction.

"You're awake" she sounded surprised

"I guess now" He hadn't notice this, the coffee table was clear of bottles and alcohol stained glasses and the magazines neatly piled in one corner. "You cleaned?"

"Yeah"

He rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen area. "What are you cooking?"

"Hmmmm" she was thinking "Gulaš, I hope I said it right" she turn back around and seasoned the stew.

"I haven't had that since I was a kid"

"I haven't made it in ages"

"Who taught you?" He sat himself down on one of the stools

"My grandmother"

He glanced at her again. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" she faced him again and noticed his eyes looking at her.

"I mean heritage. Your skin dark for a Croatian"

"Oh, I'm part Puerto Rican and part Ukrainian as well and I don't think I'm that dark-I'm more a tan colour"

"Oh, you're bit of a mix"

"Yep" A pot started to boil over on one of the front burners

"Melody, the pot"

"What" she looked at the pot "Ah shit" the water had boil all over the burner, she picked up the pot by it's handle, moved it to another burner and switched it on, turning the other burner off at the same time. She mumbled some words in what sounded like Spanish, probably curse words; he had heard the some of the same words from Mallorie.

She turned to the kitchen island and grabbed some utensils from the cupboard underneath, a bowl, a wooden spoon and a potato masher.

"Do you know Spanish?" he asked

"What's with all the questions?" She sounded a little annoyed

"I just like to know"

"Yeah I do and I also know Russian, Portuguese and Italian" She grabbed the pot of boiled potatoes, drained the water over the sink and began to mash the potatoes with the masher.

"Why all them languages?"

"My grandfather, my mother's father, spoke Russian and grandmother, the Puerto Rican one, spoke Spanish. Italian 'cause it was similar to Spanish and Portuguese to keep me off the drugs when I was in rehab"

"You sound like a smart girl, why get involved with scum-bags like Michael?"

"'Cause I was too naive and an idiot. He offered me a place to stay when my ex left me to live on the streets" She pulled out a bag of flour from a shopping bag and put some with the mashed potato "And why were you hanging around with Playboy X, huh?"

"Playboy X?" He was trying to remember back, does remember an Albanian man and a woman of Yugoslavian descent with dark green eyes. _Could been her? _He wondered. The woman he saw was much thinner, face was blemished from drug use, track marks on her arms but if wasn't for that she would be a beautiful looking woman.

"Yeah I was with Michael at the time visiting, probably gang related or something. You walked past us with Playboy, something to do with a Messina Family construction site I think"

"So it was you"

She paused from what she was doing which looked like a dough by now.

"I guess so" she smiled at him

"Can I say you good now"

She blushed "Hvala. Michael has been saying I've been getting fat and says that why he won't fuck me" she floured the bench and turned out the dough on it "Like I cared, the bastard couldn't even make me come"

The door to the apartment opened "Guess who come for a visit!" bellowed a voice with a thick Eastern Europe accent.

A fat Serbian man and Puerto Rican woman holding a 3 month baby girl came through the door. It was Roman and Mallorie with their daughter Katie.

"Come to check on me again, Roman"

"We were worried about you, Niko" said Mallorie

"Did you decide to clean?"asked Roman

"No I didn't"

"You hired a maid or something" His attention turned to the woman at the bench rolling out sausage-like ropes out of dough "Is that her?"

"No she is not a maid"

"Oh, she's that sort of 'maid'"

"No!"

* * *

Mallorie had walked to the woman in the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Mallorie"

"Oh hi, I'm Melody" she towered over Mallorie, she looked at lest 5'7. Melody wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, put out her a hand towards her. With a free hand, Mallorie shook her hand. "¿Habla usted español?" (Do you speak Spanish?)

"Si"(Yes)

"I thought you might" now cutting the rope dough into tiny pillows.

"Why"

" 'Cause you're Puerto Rican ain't you?"

"Si. ¿Dónde aprendiste español?" (Yes. Where did you learn Spanish?)

"Mi abuela, ella de Puerto Rico, así" ( My grandmother, She is Puerto Rican as well)

* * *

On the large couch, Niko and Roman were now sitting down watching T.V.

"What you help her from an Albanian scumbag. You sure she's not Albanian"

"No she is not. She's part Croatian"

"What! That's even worse and you're letting her stay here"

"She is not that bad. Престанете да правите претпоставке о њој, она не изгледа тако лоше, Roman" (Stop making assumptions about her, she doesn't seem that bad)

"You what they did. Идиот" (Idiot)

"I'm an idiot? Hmph! At lest I do not gamble in the mafia's private clubs"

Melody had gotten a large pot and filled it with water which was now boiling, she began to place the tiny pillows of dough in the boiling water.

" ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado casado dos ahora?" (How long have you two been married now?)

"Ocho meses" (Eight months)

"Oh" She fetched 4 bowls from one of the cupboards "Would he eat some of this?"

"He eats anything"

"I can see that" she chuckled

She filled two bowls with some of the stew and some cooked gnooci(the tiny pillows). She grabbed two forks and travelled to the two Serbian men. "Would you like some?" She asked Roman, as she handed a bowl and fork to Niko.

"Sure"

She handed the other bowl and fork to Roman. As she leaned to hand the food he couldn't but look at her cleavage of the top of camisole "Thanks"

"Know you why want her to stay here, она има велике груди" (she has big breasts)

"Shut up, Roman" said Niko between mouth fulls

"Why? It not like she can understand" But he was wrong, he couldn't see Melody's face redden with anger like Niko did.

"Just shut up, she-"

Melody folded her arms across her chest "Ti jebeni srpski svinja čovjek!" (You fucking Serbian pig man)

Roman just sat there looking dumbfounded. He only understood half of what she said. She walked back to the kitchen.

"What did she say?"

"You do not want to know"

Everyone finished their meals. The two Serbian men sat on the couch, Roman was holding his daughter on his lap now as Mallorie was helping Melody in the kitchen cleaning. The two women were chatting away in Spanish.

"You didn't sleep with her?"

"No I did not" He was getting annoyed with all of Roman's stupid questions.

"Maybe it's a good thing, she's damage goods"

Now he did it "Stop making assumptions! Maybe she didn't have a choice to begin with!"

"How would you know, you only just met her"

"Because she told me"

"Oh"

The two women had finish cleaning and sat down with the two Serbian men. Mallorie next to Roman and Melody sat at the other end of the large couch but close to Niko. She seemed nervous.

"Me and Melody could be related" said Mallorie

"How?" Roman sounded confused

"I'm one quarter Puerto Rican"

"My mother and her mother could be cousins"

"So you're-"

"My grandmother's sister could be her grandmother" said Melody straight out "But I'll have to confirm with my grandmother"

"So you're-"

"Could be my second cousin-in-law" she giggled

That just crept Roman out.

Around 9:00pm, Roman and Mallorie with little Katie left to go home not before Mallorie and Melody exchanged phone and mobile numbers.

"She's a nice girl" She was calm now that Roman had left.

"Yes she is"

"Don't you like Roman?"

"No, he's a perv. I just don't like men like him" she shuttered

"Je li to nešto za napraviti sa svoje prošlosti?" (Is it that something to do with your past?)

"Da. I to je razlog zašto sam došla u Liberty City" (Yes. And it is the reason why I came to Liberty City) She hugged herself tightly, the thought of that 'man' sent a cold shiver up her spine.

Niko could of said more but he had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to say anything about it yet, maybe in the future she might. He wondered if there was a clue in the LCPD database; even if there wasn't a clue, he was curious to see if she had a criminal record or not. He might have a look tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Gulaš is a Croatian and Serbian stew or sometimes known as Goulash, often served with pasta.  
**

**Well I hope this chapter was ok. Review and no flaming.  
**


End file.
